Dream of Fairy Tail
by Quyey
Summary: In the future the Magic Council has been reorganized. New laws to regulate the usage of magic result in a war against the Federation of Illegal Mages. Cocona is destined to become a mage in this complicated world. Her greatest threat is the Council's strongest weapon – the Inquisitor.


Notes:

This story is set after the events of Fairy Tail. It is a prequel to one of my other stories, Return to Fairy Tail, which is set in an alternate universe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

* * *

Prologue:

After the war against Zeref's Alvarez Empire and the defeat of Acnologia, there was still a remaining fear among the citizens, especially the ones without magic. One man knew, how this fear could be exploited for his own goals. He soon increased his influence, took control of the Magic Council and reorganized it. The Council's new rules for the regulation magic were soon accepted by the public, while most people were unaware of its targeted and often ruthless operations against the remaining dark guilds and mages.

With the years more and more wizards were targeted – former members of dark guilds, people who actively opposed the new regulations, users of potentially dangerous magic, etc. The escalating conflict led to a civil war between the Council's army and the so called Federation of Illegal Mages.

The Council was finally able to turn the conflict in its favor by deploying the Inquisitors, a new elite force specialized in fighting against mages. After losing their headquarters the remaining members of the Federation were hiding in towns, leading to the increasing involvement of citizens in their battles with the Council.

Chapter 1: Inquisitors

[X802]

At night a group of citizens was gathering on a hill, witnessing their neighboring town to burst into flames. Most legal guilds were not actively partaking in the war. Instead they decided to help the innocents being involved in the battles. This place was just one of many operation areas.

Woman: "My god! I hope they could evacuate the people their in time."

Man: "What a horror! This conflict is getting out of control since the Inquisitors appeared."

Older woman: "I don't believe that they are human. They are performing their orders without any sign of emotion and don't care about anyone, not even themselves."

A younger man was noticing something moving in the darkness. "T-there is someone." He recognized more and more people heading towards their direction. Everyone was exhausted and full of smut. Many needed help in order to walk and some had to be carried. "Hurry, they need our help! Some of them seem to be injured!"

According to the request, the citizens started to gather carriages, blankets and water. Without anyone paying attention a young, white haired girl – maybe 6 years old – was rushing towards the evacuated people as well. She was eagerly looking for someone in the crowd, but her wishful look was soon replaced by helplessness.

"Cocona!" a young, blond haired woman was calling for her. "You were supposed to stay in the town!" the mage from Fairy Tail was part of the rescuing team since one of her friends, Cocona's mother, was now living in this town.

"Where are mom and dad? Weren't they with you?"

"Lisanna?" Lucy immediately looked around. She started to have a bad vibe. "She can't be still there …?!" she wondered worriedly but then decided to calm Cocona down first. "Don't worry, they probably ..." turning around she realized that the girl wasn't there anymore.

-...-

[At the same time in the neighboring town]

In the midst of the burning houses one man was still standing on the battlefield. His wild, blond hair was illuminated by the flames. His long, white coat – the typical clothing of an Inquisitor – was full of dirt and traces of blood. His two opponents were motionlessly laying on the ground in front of his feet.

"Alpha!" one of his companions appeared calling out for him. "What have you done?"

"What do you mean? They were resisting, so I had to kill them." he replied in a calm tone.

"No, they weren't our opponents! They were just saving the citizens of this town, and that because you were endangering them!" in contrast to Alpha the second Inquisitor's voice was trembling.

"My bad, such a mistake can happen." the news didn't mean much to him. "Why are you so shocked about this? Do you know them?"

"N-not really … but in my dreams ..." he was staring at the two dead bodies. The man was lying under a lot of rubble and hard to recognize. Only his hand was reaching out towards the woman. Her hand was reaching out as well. Despite all the rubble and smut her white hair was clearly visible.

"Gamma, Gamma, Gamma ... you are really the odd one here. I wonder if that is the reason why you are Father's favorite?!" with these words Alpha left the place.

After a while Gamma left the town as well, which was now completely engulfed by the flames. In the darkness he noticed someone heading towards the fire.

"What are you doing here?" the Inquisitor stopped the girl getting into her way. Gamma wasn't very big and didn't have the body of a fighter but for Cocona he was still an intimidating figure, added by his stern yet sad look.

"M-my parents … they must still be in there!" she replied in a desperate tone.

"There is nobody in there anymore." he then used some spell making her passing out.

* * *

character stats:

Cocona; age: around 6 years; affiliation: none; relatives: Lisanna (mother), ? (father)

Alpha; age: ?; affiliation: Magic Council (Inquisitors)

Gamma; age: ?; affiliation: Magic Council (Inquisitors)


End file.
